


【路人x椎名】SCARLET SNOW

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka；
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【路人x椎名】SCARLET SNOW

A停在门口，抬起眼前生锈的窄方铁片。铁片上用红色油漆写着“椎名高弘”四个大字。因为靠的更近，那股刮擦耳膜的指甲划过墙皮的声音清晰起来。监禁所唯一的光源是建筑穹顶的天窗，好大一扇天窗，隔着婴儿手臂般粗细的铁栏、月光落下来，顺着铁门上的监视口爬进去。他往口子里看了一眼 ，如同在俯视一口死过人的枯井里挣扎的爬虫——眼光投到墙角，是一名瑟缩在墙角的少年。  
少年倚靠着墙壁，用过长的指甲在墙上不断地涂抹着，像是在画画。A打开门，走到少年身边。除了毫无章法的深痕，墙上什么也没有。抬手在少年的眼前晃了晃，没有任何反应。长久没有接触阳光是他的视力严重下降，几乎快要盲了。  
这便是椎名。  
A蹲下身子，将手上提着的旧式医药箱搁到脚边。食指和拇指拧开纽襻，“啪嗒”一声，盒子打开了，里面放着指甲钳、医用纱布、酒精棉片和剪刀之类的日用品，以及一支注射器、一小瓶没有任何标签的药剂。  
首先是修剪指甲。修剪指甲的过程是缓慢的，因为指甲钳的刀刃已经用的十分粗钝了。整个监管所里关押的人员都是用这把钳子，为了防止他们用尖锐的指甲插进手腕或者喉咙的血管，修建手脚的指甲是每个月必须经历的过程。除此以外，还要将他们蓄长的头发剪短，避免用长发绞断喉咙窒息死亡或者吞咽过多头发堵塞气管的情况发生。  
听起来有些荒谬不是？  
然而关在这里的人都是他妈的神经病。  
比如，关在隔壁的女人，上星期把过腰的长发缠在脖子上、饶了三圈有余，那么细的脖子，也不知道是如何控制本能、活活把自己给绞死了。再比如，隔壁的隔壁，那个喜欢吃人肉的男人，用磨尖的指甲掏出自己的心脏吃了。  
上头说，明天起一周清理一次那群人的仪容仪表，不准偷懒。  
摊在手掌里的指头上并没有尖锐的痕迹，薄而透明的甲片反而因为书写涂画的动作被打磨的平滑更多。相比起来，这几根细瘦到骨结徒立的青白手指，更像是某种杀人无形的凶器。  
室外正在预谋一场盛大的雪。正是这种时候，比雪花落地的时刻更为寒冷。一直到修剪结束，椎名都没有看过A一眼。或者说，他真的已经什么都看不见了。  
到底关了多久呢，一年？两年？还是更久？即使是鼹鼠也没有退化这么迅速的。  
不记得了，反正A刚来这里的时候，他已经被关了一段时间了。  
听说逃过几次。被捉回来后迎来的便是一顿毒打，有时候还会上刑。监禁所的围墙顶上插满了锋利的刀刃，墙角下洒满了透明的玻璃渣。因此他的脚掌总是受伤，血迹斑斓的在地上爬行，如果不是面孔神情过于狰狞可怖、他看起来更像是一个委屈可怜的受害者。这里绝不是能随便逃走的地方，四处都有人把守，每一个角落都装了监控——可能只是上头的人想看这种笼中之鸟摔死在野外的场景罢了。毕竟曾经有人提议，剃光囚徒的头发，再拔掉所有的指甲。  
而捏在手心的脚掌瘦到筋骨毕现，脚踝冻得发红，翘起的趾骨也是这样晶莹的粉色，这使得A忍不住幻想了一下失去指甲的椎名的脚是什么样子。  
监禁所建在地下，常年阴湿，每到雨雪天、椎名身体上的每一处骨节都会痛。一开始还会疼得在地上翻滚哀鸣，时间久了，好像连忍受苦楚的能力也提高了，像是今天这样下了雪的日子，本应该是正常人都会觉着刺骨寒冷，椎名却像无事人般，仅仅穿着单衣，身体感官却像麻木了一般，既不觉得痛、也不觉得冷。这使他看起来不像是人，而是商场贩售的提线玩偶，无论如何摆动他的身体，没有连上线的眼耳口鼻不会动、没有连上线的腰肢也不会动，能够玩弄的仅剩下手脚了。  
钳子的刀刃缴断第一节略长的指甲时，椎名的脸轻轻晃动了一下，像是受了惊吓的乳猫，比外面飘落的第一片雪花更加不可觉察。A抬头看了他一眼，而他像是得了某种痴呆病症一般，微微撅起的嘴唇无声地说着话，瑟缩的肩膀瘦削锋利，下巴也瘦的愈发尖锐了。  
椎名的所有器官都像是杀人的凶器。只是被虐打过几次后，再加上离开无望，几近崩溃的身心收缩了他的五感，看似封闭一切的状态和呆傻的精神病人无异。这也是他所擅长的。  
“装疯卖傻 ，小心着点。”上面的人跟A这样交代过，却并没有讲述过关于椎名的其他往事。  
他是因为什么进来的呢？  
无非也是杀人放火无恶不作却巧妙地躲避了现行律法的追责吧。A这么想过。难不成他也吃人？  
可是这具身体并没有发出过诡异的腥臭味。装满人肉的胃肠无法分解同类，肉块会在肚子里腐烂并融进血水之中，那股臭味是根本洗不掉的。

也对，该去清洗身体了。A放下修理整齐的脚掌，再从医药箱中取出注射器，大号针管吸饱了药剂瓶中的不明液体。椎名肘部的血管已经打烂了，无法继续使用。  
“真是麻烦。”一边说着，A单手抬起椎名的腰部，用注射器的顶端勾下椎名的裤子。因为腰部过细，不合身的宽松长裤轻易褪了下来。撩起宽大衣摆，裸露出不着一物的耻部，真是自尊可言。  
针管扎进了大腿内侧的血脉，柔嫩的皮肤出现一个陷进去的小点，推入液体的整个过程都能听到对方倒抽冷气的声音，配合那张近乎呆滞的脸，微微撅起的嘴唇呼出温热的白气，简直像在折磨一块粉红色的新鲜生肉。可能是A本来就不熟练，也可能是这里真的太痛了。注射完毕。A依次给椎名戴上手铐和脚铐，扯住铁链的顶端站起身来。  
被一道拎起来的椎名有些站立不稳，但还是能走到浴池的。清洗身体是比修剪可能成为凶器的多余生长物更为重要的程序，据说是因为脏乱的环境会滋生疫病。  
站着的椎名看起来更为瘦弱。头发已经长至脊背了，听说什么都不做的人头发长得特别快，原来是真的。  
“到水里去。”A指了指面前的大型水池，温热的白气蒸腾起一片朦胧的雾。  
椎名没有任何反应。只是站在那里，双眼失去焦点。他的皮肤很敏感，只是些许的内外温差，皮肤已经开始变得粉红，甚至连眼角也有淡淡的湿绯，被推进池水时、也没能激起什么水花，只有“扑通”一声，听起来更像是装满水的玻璃樽摔碎了，连支棱的碎片都随之蒸发一般——而沉下去的瞬间，也许是置身深海，也许是无感无觉的福尔马林，总之，明明那池水只有一米多深，椎名却蓦地消失于翻腾的水面。  
A跃身跳入浴池，伸手在温热的水里打捞。  
“出来！婊子养的——”他低声吼着，习惯性地在呼叫中加上了咒骂的后缀词，眼前的水雾里蓦然现出一个模糊的影子。他逆着水波走过去，椎名趴在浴池一侧的壁边，双眼紧闭，一副人事不省的模样。浸在水里的半个身子已经湿透，白色的囚服黏在身体上，过长的衣袖几乎遮住了整个手掌，仅露出几截被热水泡的发白的指头。  
是因为那些药？A若有所思地想着。“需要报告给上面吗......”  
毕竟是要用作研究所活体解剖的材料。  
诡异的厉哭声兀地响起，是隔壁囚室锁在架子上的疯女人在唱歌。

“烧死白色雏鸟！  
烧死象！  
予我以火！予我以刀！  
予我血和月亮。  
将恋人雕刻在十字架上......”

近乎哀戚的声音从常年接受酷刑的喉咙里挤出，有种令人反胃的蛊惑意味。饶是已然习惯，也难免心神不受影响。一道水迹从椎名的额发滑落至鼻尖，颤颤巍巍的水珠悬在鼻头，凑近去看，竟有一刻的晃神，觉着这样的安静沉睡的椎名很像他早夭的小妹。认真看过去，连睫毛的长度、鼻尖的弧度都很相似。  
可怜的小妹死于这种不治绝症，而椎名是新药的引子。  
无论怎么看都有些可怜，连这种可怜也是相似的——  
只是这种眼里的凶光不相似——椎名突然朝他扑来，埋在湿发下的手心闪过一道骇人的寒光。  
是一把监禁所发放的牙刷。尾端打磨的尖锐无比，带着呼啦啦的风声刺进他的眼珠，勾出一片炽热的血雾，尽数洒落到椎名的骤然狰狞的面上。  
原来他在墙壁上剐蹭的不是指甲，而是这种东西。  
折断的刷柄藏在长发遮掩的耳后，而真正瞒过A的不过是他从小到大用过无数次的装疯卖傻。目盲是装的，失魂落魄的模样也是装的。  
椎名发出刺耳的叫声，呼呼低吼着拔出刺进眼球的锐器，过于用力的身体因为惯性向后仰着退了两步。因为插得过深，整颗眼球被连带着拉扯出来，一片红雾炸开在二人中间，牵连的筋膜淌着粘稠的血丝向上包裹曝露在空气之中的球状物。一阵轻笑的气音从椎名的喉咙里传出来，他一边笑一边咳嗽，扯下在刷尖上突突颤动的器官，踩着水花朝A冲过去。  
这下刺在了A的肩上。  
椎名的双腿似乎已经站不直了，扶着A的肩膀，剧烈喘息着。从剧痛中清醒过来的A抬手挥过一拳，倚靠着的身体重重落尽水池之中，掀起一大片水花。A俯身捞起他，单手捏着颈子，如同宣泄痛苦般用另一只手毫无顾忌地折断他的手脚关节，骨头一节节的粉碎，椎名呛了水的鼻腔哼出快要溺死的泣音。一只眼睛已经看不见，血糊了整张脸，A在狭窄的视野里吼叫着殴打椎名，而椎名不断地落入水池，又被立刻扯起来，直到他终于呕出了第一口鲜血，A才慢慢停下动作。


End file.
